izfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Invader Zim X
Invader Zim X is a Fan-made TV show of the original series Invader Zim, and follows the original series since the show was canceled but is coming back because of popular demand this is a alternate to the Invader Zim story and the first TV show of Invader Zim to go with the original timeline of the original series (because it takes place years after the show was last aired) This series will continue off where Invader Zim was canceled in 2006 but will take place in our current year still. All Of These Episodes Were All Written By LyokoWarrior12 And Shroob12 With The Exception Of The Pilot Which Was Written By LyokoWarrior12 Only. The Series Was Made And Released On Fanfiction Wiki And Microsoft Word Starting On November 10th 2017 And Ended On March 13th 2018. While Season Three Aired On Microsoft Word And Fanfiction Wiki. The First Eight Episodes Of Season 3 Aired On Both Microsoft Word And Fanfiction Wiki The Finale Six Episodes Of The Series Did Not Air On Fanfiction Wiki And Instead Were Released On Microsoft Word Only. The First Season Was Originally Made On November 10th While The Pilot Episode Was Made On December 22nd Because At The Time Of When This Show Was In Production There Was No Pilot Episode And There Was No Plan On Making One At The Time Of When This Show Was Made. Season 1 2017 November 10th-December 22nd * Zim Dib And Gir Were Present For All Episodes . * Gaz Was Absent For 6 Episodes. * Tallest Red And Purple Were Present For 11 Episodes. * Few Episodes Were Aired Out Of Order. This Season Will Contain 20 Episodes And Due To This Show Going Well So Far And You All Helping Me Making This Show Invader Zim X Has Be Renewed For A Second Season. Season 2 2017-2018 This Season Will Contain 20 Episodes And Due To This Show Going Well So Far And You All Helping Me Making This Show Invader Zim X Has Be Renewed For A Third Season. * Dib Will Be Absent For Two Episodes. * Zim Will Be Absent For 3 Episodes (If You Include The Last Episode Of Season 1) * Tallest Red And Tallest Purple Will Be Present For 8 Episodes. * Gaz Will Be Present For 2 Episodes. * Few Episodes Were Aired Out Of Order. Edit Season 3 2018-2019 * Zim And Dib Will Be Present For All Episodes * Gaz Will Be Present In One Episode * Tallest Red And Purple Will Be Present For Four Episodes. This Season Will Contain 8 Episodes. This Season Of Invader Zim X Will Air On January 26th 2018. After The Season's First Episode, The Show Was Cancelled And The Episodes That Had Been Written And Completed Prior To The Cancellation Will Not Be Shown On Here. The Final Six Episodes Will Be Made And Released On Microsoft Word in 2019, And Finally Air In 2019 On Microsoft World And The Movie The Big Picture Show Will Be Released In The Future To Show What Really Happens To Zim. The Reason Why It Was Canceled And Why Was This Series Briefly Taken Off Is Because Shroob12 My Partner Who Had Helped Out On The Show Wanted To Leave The Series And Move On To Another TV Series In Which He Is Making Right Now And LyokoWarrior12 Wanted To End The Series After Season Two. So Due To Shroob12 Leaving The Series And Due To The Show Ending So Soon, Season 3 Was Not Completed. Note: The Big Picture Show Is The Only Movie Ever Made And Is The Finale Of The Series. Category:TV shows Category:Invader Zim X Category:Invader Zim